threeworldadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Wave
Wave is a former member of the Jaegers. He hails from a small town on the coast of the empire and is a former member the Imperial Navy. Statistics *'Name': Wave *'Origin': Akame ga Kill! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 20 *'Classification': Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Jaegers Member, Teigu User *'Height': 180 cm (5'11") *'Weight': 66 kg (145 lb) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Dark Blue *'Hair Color': Dark Blue *'Blood Type': A *'Attire': Blue leather jacket, red scarf with an anchor tattoo, white shirt with a single blue line down the middle, grey jeans, dark belt, and dark blue boots *'Favorite Food': *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents *'Class': S-Class. SS-Class with Grand Chariot. *'Skills': Master Swordsman Specialist, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Assassin, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Keen Intellect | Same with Flight, Attack Reflection *'Standard Equipment': Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot *'Weaknesses': If he gets angry, his moves become less polished | The area behind the kneecaps is weaker than the rest of the armor *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Grand Fall Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Likely Multi-City Block level | Small Town level, likely higher *'Speed': Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic combat and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ | Class TJ *'Durability': Likely Multi-City Block level | Small Town level, likely higher *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Base | With Grand Chariot Appearance Wave is a fairly muscular young man of above average height with short dark blue hair and eyes. Like Tatsumi, he also has a cowlick. He wears a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. The scarf is said to be his symbol of justice. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots. He carries his Teigu on his back. Personality He keeps his beliefs close to heart, such as duty to his country and cheering up a girl when she's sad. He is a true navy man at heart and loves everything to do with the ocean. He is shown to be level-headed and easy-going in his free time and has a desire to be useful to his friends. He is shown to get along well with most of his comrades, excluding Seryu. He sympathized with Tatsumi's desire to run away from the group but was duty bound to prevent it. Despite constantly finding Bols' choice of attire very strange and wondering how a man of that sort is the only married member of the Jaegers, he is on very good terms with him and seems to think highly of him. He constantly tried to cheer up others, which usually fails and causes him to end up being cheered up by Kurome. Following the death of Bols and Kurome's admission of her fear of being discarded, Wave seems to have grown extremely protective of the latter, showing his closeness to the two of them. He believes Night Raid to be evil due to the fact that they are killers who work under the cover of night, which is actually a very rational conclusion for someone from outside of the capital to have. However, after spending time in the Capital itself, he has grown more cautious of it. He is cautious of Seryu because of her brutality and insanity, both of which surprised him, in that he did not believe the Capital had grown bad to that extreme extent. He was also shocked by the fears Kurome suffered of being abandoned and executed, which again tracked back to the Empire. Tatsumi himself has admitted that Wave, despite his own willingness to kill him if it comes to it, isn't evil, in fact he seems almost moral, a thing sorely lacking in those usually affiliated to the Empire. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot: An Armor-type Teigu that is nearly identical to Incursio, although its key is a black short sword with a handguard and a chain link tassel on the hilt. When released, it takes the form of black, full-body armor with a phantasmagoric defensive film in place of Incursio's more traditional cape. The armor boosts the users strength and speed. *'Grand Fall': User leaps into the higher place than target by using flight ability and performs a drop-kick on the target which causes high damage. User can increase the strength and the speed of this move by creating two floating matters, each consisting of four dark petals shaped like diamonds. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:The Empire Category:Jaegers Category:Swordsmen Category:Teigu User Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Antagonists